The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to securing a cable management system used with an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems such as, for example, rack mounted servers, are mounted in racks to facilitate storage, use, and access to the information handling systems. Cable management systems are typically mounted to the racks in order to manage the numerous cables which are coupled to the information handling systems. Some of these cable management systems are pivotally mounted to the racks and the information handling systems in order to allow the information handling systems to be cycled in and out of the rack while the cables remain in the cable management systems. A number of issues arise with respect to these cable management systems.
When the information handling systems are in the rack with the cables coupled to the information handling system and positioned in the cable management system, the information handling system may be pushed fully into the rack for storage or use. When the information handling system is pushed fully into the rack, the tension in the cables can cause the cable management systems to pivot away from the information handling system and towards the back of the rack such that, when a user attempts to access the information handling system from the back of the rack, they must deal with one or more cable management systems which are pivoted towards them, or which come swinging out at them when the door to the back of the rack is opened.
Conventional methods used to secure these cable management systems tend to take up too much space and are difficult to install and use.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for securing a cable management system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.